ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Guru's Home
Through the use of certain time scrolls and or time fractures Guru's home can be visited before his passing during the battle for Namek. Guru the grand elder of the namekian people is capable of acting as a catalyst to allow for a persons potential to be unlocked and their power to be amplified simply by placing his hand upon their head. This ritual is relatively swift as long as Guru agrees to the ritual. You can roleplay here with admin permission to attain the Guru's unlock potential power development event. Your character must be at least level 20, not have access to any racial forms and have already completed Korins sacred water power development event to roleplay here. Roleplay Area An elder namekian awaits, lets unlock our potential Bastion is stood leaning against the wall within the time nest idly nodding along to music in his ear while waiting, Erston soon appears with a light scroll in his hand beconing Bastion over "So Bastion, you wanna visit old guru and get your potential unlocked? well its a good way to get stronger and with this scroll you can go back to before both incidents of nameks destruction. They are peaceful if a little distrustful of strangers so be careful not to screw with history. Im trusting you here man" Erston gives him the scroll and seems to just leap off of the nest to some unseen destination while Bastion stands waiting for Toko. Toko wakes up inside of what seems to be a storage room, a few moments later he is thrown out but an angry robot rambling in binary, a few moments later his stomach grumbles, a few moments after that he bumps into Bastion. "HI!" He exclaims "Do you have food?" he seems completely unaware that he had some previous arrangement to meet Bastion here. Shibo just lightly shakes as though shaking his head. Bastion rummages through his bag taking out a sandwich "I don't have much but here this will do" He gives it to Toko "So you ready for a quick trip to make outselves a bit stronger and our attacks a touch more awesome?" Toko inspects the sandwich for a second, he then begins to heat it up with ki until it could be considered a Toast sandwich, he then eats it, with a full mouth he says "YEAH!" after which Shibo promptly slaps him and then explains that 1) you shouldn't talk while eating and 2) you don't need to cook sandwiches. At this point Bastion has just learnt to roll with Toko and Shibos shtick "Ok before we go i have ot set some ground rules, these people known as namekians are a very peaceful race but they are distrusting of strangers so you can brings swords if you want but keep them holstered just so they dont think we are here to attack. Secondly the person we are looking for Guru is the grand elder of the planet so respect any request he makes" "Nam'kians.." Toko ponders "Like Soon?" "What?" Shibo asks "What?" Toko replies, Toko then grabs a bit of Bastions clothes "Ready when you are" He smiles. Bastion opens the scroll allowing its light to consume them they find themselves emerging blinking amongst the blue grass and green sky of a namekian field, they are immediately swarmed by the Namekian warriors of that village who appear to be shouting in a language incomprehensible to both himself and Toko Bastion raises his hands "We are no threat and mean you no harm if you have any who can speak out language that would be appreciated" Toko walks over to a frog and sits in front of it, he says hello and proceeds to have a conversation with it, the conversation ends when Toko accidentally knocks the frog into the water with his tail, he waves goodbye and returns to Bastion and the Namekians, the closest Namekian he promptly walks up to and stares dead in the face, they almost seem to come to an understanding and then Toko throws a hand up in the air with a "HI!" and a big smile! Bastion rolls his eyes "of course he can talk to them, why wouldnt he be able to i mean if i couldnt that wouldnt make sense right?" As he finishes his slightly sarcastic comment a tall namekian walks out of the central hut clearly the leader he has a big welcoming smile and his arm behind his back "Oh you must be the leader of this village" The namekian thinks for a moment then responds "Yes i am what you would call a tribal leader, now i must ask what brings you strangers to our planet? Not many know of us and even less come to see this place so what is your purpose for being here?" "We wanna see a Gru!" he beams, Shibo appears and informs him that that was incorrect "B...But I thought a Gru was a big fish?" Shibo sighs and shoots one of the Namekians a nasty look (although that is just his normal look) "It's one of those but bigger" he tells Toko. "OOOOOOH" Toko exclaims happily, his stomach rumbles in dissatisfaction at the realisation it can't eat a big fish "Well we come here in hope to seak council with your grand elder the Namekian known as Guru. We have heard he has the ability to unlock the potential of those who desire it if he deems them good enough for it, or at least that is what we have been told." Bastion watchers the village leader consider something "Hmm, it is true our leader possesses such a power but whether he will grant it is another story" he points out into the distance "Towards the centre of the planet lies Gurus home, if you wish to speak to him by all means do so but always retain respect for our aspicious leader" "...Asp....ash...us... aspashus...Shibo what does aspashus mean?" "A-spacious! Someone who takes up a lot of space" Shibo lies unaware of the bit of truth in that statement. "Huh? So he's large? Does that mean he has a lot of food?" He looks at Bastion for answers. Bastion chuckles almost nervous sounding "uh well you got the meaning of the word wrong but yes Guru is a very large namekian though the reasons behind it are unknown to me and as for food i doubt it Namekians live off of water that is all they need" Bastion hoists Toko up "now you have a choice i can carry you there or throw you there" Toko grins "THROW THROW!!!" Shibo looks distrought "Don't you DA-" Bastion winds up before Shibo can finish his statement throwing Toko full force towards the the island where Gurus home is, toko's lightness means he flies rapidly a little faster than the pace bastion can fly at. Toko lands on two feet just on the edge of the cliff, while Shibo splats into the wall, Toko giggles for a bit while he waits for Bastion to land. Bastion lands a second or 2 later "so this is Guru's place well guess we should go inside i suppose? Dont see a doorbell or anything like that" "Ding Dong!" Toko bleets as he walks in through the doorless doorway, "Bastion there is nothing here just a circle on the floor and a hole in the roof? Do I gotta jump up there for the food?" "There is no food" Shibo reminds him "Oh yeah... Why are we here again?" Toko ponders out loud. "To unlock our potential and get that little bit stronger, you have to step on that circle and essentially will it to move" He stops on the circle and waits for Toko "What if I will it to hard? can it fly?" Toko asks as he steps on it. Bastion shrugs his shoulder "who knows" The plate slowly rises taking them up to a living quarters of sorts they are met immediately by the garganutuan frame that is Guru sat in a large throne like chair. His loyal guardian and attendant Nail stands cross armed beside his throne looking disdainfully at the strangers Guru speaks with a rather deep and slow voice "Oh it has been a long time since we have had visitors to our planet, my name is Guru the grand elder. Come forth young beings and state what brings you to this place?" Toko looks in awe for a few seconds "Wow he is super big" Shibo cracks a smile. "What a lard, how can he be powerful we could crush him" Shibo mumbles. Toko manages to respond, it takes a bit though, "We're here to be... unclocked... I MEAN... to have our po...ten.. tackle? tentacles unlocked?" he looks at Bastion with worry "Why do we want tentacles?" he smiles an innocent gleam at guru, while Shibo seems to be sizing up Nail. Guru looks down at them though his eyes remain closed Shibo is drawn towards him "Interesting it appears you are able to seperate things from yourself." it appears just from his contact with Shibo Guru understands why Toko is here "I see so in your innocence you created a shadow but that shadow is too a part of you. If you wish for me to tap into the dormant power that lies within you then for a brief time you two must unite as you both contain a part of each others potential." He gestures for Nail to come over "Nail please escort our other guest into the entrance for this i require no other souls present Nail immediately protests showing his disdain for the idea "But sir i cannot leave you with some stranger and a ball of concentrated darkness, what if it is a facade to claim your life? As a guardian what am i supposed to do" Guru shakes his head "This boy is like a child and possesses the brimming innocence that comes with it, do not equate the darkness with evil for that is not always true, i ask you respect my wishes and do as you are told" Nail leaves with Bastion clenching his fists in irritance but knowing he cant do anything about it "If you briefly become one and come forth child then i can unlock your latent potential" "HAHAHA what a worm doing what he's told to HAHAH- HEY LET GO!" Shibo screams as Toko grabs him and starts swinging him, "Uhm me and Shibo can only do a thing is we have my swords ready? but Bastion said I couldn't do that here?" Toko looks concerned towards Guru. "If that is what you require then i will allow it just be careful i wouldnt want for things to get broken or people to get hurt" Toko spins the rock Kings Sword in his hand, despite asking permission to brandish it just now it seems as though it'd always been in his hands, "SHIBO NOW" "NO!"" "SHIBOOOOO NOW!" Toko slams Shibo into the sword, it becomes Golden and Toko's aura becomes a similar colour to Shibo. Strangely this time Toko seems different, perhaps because he has made the transformation out of battle, there is a sharper air about him, enough to inspire worry, however once Toko begins speaking all seems normal again. "Alright Mister Gru I'm ready" he grins happily. Guru places his hand on Toko's head and for a brief moment Toko knows that Guru can see everything he has ever seen. a white aura forms a cylandrical field around toko before there is an intense flare as his potential unlocks. Toko and Shibo seperate not feeling any different and then suddenly without warning a torrent of power flows forth from both of them with Shibos flowing into Toko Shibo flashes a very out of character grin, something has pleased him. Toko stands proud for a few seconds "Hehe wow I feel great, thank you Big Green" Toko jumps around for a bit. In the other room a vien appears on Nails forehead as if someone somewhere uttered something that brings about an intense rage he looks like he is about to smash a wall. Guru beckons them back and Nail sighs before guiding Bastion back in. Nail seems to stand infront of Toko bearing down on him ready to strike but is ultimately halted by Gurus wise grammatically incorrect words "let that child alone" Bastion goes to Toko "So feel stronger?" "YEAH!" Toko punches the air "That was much better than the hurty water, I feel super tough! maybe now I won't get blown away!" he grins. Shibo is still smiling, the kind that someone who just got their way would, he begins to fade out but it grabbed by Toko he begins bouncing him, Shibo returns to a normal state of mumbling curses. Bastion smile "good thats what i like to hear" Bastion goes up to Guru "I wish for the same as the boy, there are things i need to do and protect and with the power i have i don't think im capable of it." Guru appears more hesitant than he did with Toko "your body and its design are capable of great power and danger, it can turn off your emotions your reasoning your restraint that power without those will be like a wildfire so i ask you allow me to see into your mind and decide if its worth it" Bastion aggrees and guru places his hand on his head it takes a minute but he smiles "it all comes back to your home and your family, i respect that having rebuilt my sons from the great loss of our cataclysm and knowing what it is to want to protect them" he creates the same cylandrical aura which then flashes as Bastions potential is unlocked it is significantly more subdued than toko's but that is more a reflection of his personality "Now go visitors find your use for this strength" "BYE BYE MISTER GRU! BYE BYE MISTER GRUMPY GREEN!" Toko runs waving to everyone, he hops down the hole and from out of the window the group can see him jump off of the cliff, for a few moments he actually seems to be flying, before he takes a diving position and drops like a stone into the water, on his way to shore he says hello to his earlier from friend and then hops up on land, he shakes off the water like a dog and then realises he has to wait for Bastion to get off of Namek, he sits down and waits patiently smiling. Bastion bows to guru as he watches Toko launch off "There may be more appearing for this sort of thing in time, just a heads up as there are a lot of people wishing ot gain strength to better fight foes" he flies to the village and drops the return scroll letting toko go in first before stepping in and closing it A Burning Passion Shin rests on his back in the Time Nest's field section looking up into the sky wondering what space is and how far it truly goes. He's never been to space, only as far as Mars and that was through transport so he wishes to explore it more. He sighs and lets off some smoke from his breath to spiral into the sky before shutting his eyes a little. His restful contemplation was broken by a time scroll clonking him on the head Bastion is stood over him "here i found a way to get stronger go in here and find a namekian called Guru he can unlock potential like he did for Ubu Erston Toko and myself before you." Shin takes the scroll and rubs his head. "Thanks Bastion. This'll help." he says with a smile before opening the scroll and getting taken away onto Planet Namek. When he lands where he's sent too and takes a good long look around his location and stops. "Wait... Where am I?" Shin finds himself surrounded by namekain warriors all look a little on edge due to him being visably armed "Who are you? Do you intend to cause harm to our village?" Shin notices the Namekians and shakes his arms raising his hands up. "No, no. I just got sent here to find someone named Guru. I was told he could help me get stronger to help my friends in a fight on another planet." he explains looking around at the village and other Namekians. "Huh, maybe if Piccolo came here he wouldn't be as lonely looking." "Another earthling come to see Guru i guess, fine you may go but leave your weapon here we will not permit you to approach the grand elder with a weapon" The namekians look clear that htey wont budge on that issue "as long as nothing occurs it will be given back on your return" Shin nods and takes Kuronetsu from his side and walks over to who he assumes is the village elder and holds it out to him to take. "Do you mind pointing me in the right direction? I'm normally terrible with directions but it shouldn't be too hard to find right? Oh and, uh, I can't fly if that'll be a problem." The elder scratches his head "we learn to fly from childhood so dont have any modes of transport, you could always swim or hope you can jump well enough, as for directions you just go straight on from here and it is in the centre of the planet" He points in the direction shin should go. Shin nods and walks towards the water and feels it out before he feels a chill go up his spine. "That's really cold and I've got my wallet in my pocket so I think I'll jump." he says. He hears one of the Namekians ask how he'll jump that far being only a human and Shin smiles looking back waving. "I think I'll make it." he says laughing before jumping and hitting the air precisely to launch him. "Geppou." he says before vanishing from one island to the next jumping on the air making his way towards the center. "I hope I'm going the right way." he eventually sees a very tall pillar and smiles. "That must be it. Here I go." he jumps one last time but due to poor depth perception he accidentally tackles the side of the building and falls off onto the ground next to it. "Ow." Nail steps out of the building looking grumpy as usual "Oh great another one, what brings you here outsider?" Shin flips up and stretches. "Huh, oh hello. My name is Shin Articost. I've come to see Guru." he says with a polite bow. "May I ask what your name is?" he says curiously. Nail wears a serious face "My name is Nail, i am the guardian for lord guru and the protector of my people, if you wish to see lord Guru go ahead but i will be watching and if you attempt in any way to bring harm to him i will show no mercy" Shin nods. "There's no need to fear, Nail. I promise that no harm shall come to the Guru." Shin walks past Nail and steps onto the center platform alongside him. The elevator goes up and Shin sees Guru, the largest Namekian he's ever seen sitting on his chair. "Wow, so this is Guru? I've never seen a Namekian like him." he says. "Ah it appears the young mans words ring true, hello young visitor I am Guru the grand elder of this planet what brings you before me today?" Despite the fact his eyes never seem to open he seems to be looking directly at shin or at the very least is accutely aware of where he is. Shin bows to the Namekian and walks forward a few steps. "My name is Shin Articost. My friend Bastion Allara came before me and he said you could help me become stronger." Shin looked over the Grand Elder before turning back to Nail. "Nail, I have a few questions but for now I'll keep them to myself as I wish to ask you in private." he says before looking back to the elder. Guru nods "If you wish for me to unlock your potential step forward and open your mind and i shall see the power you have within you" Shin walks forward and stands next to the Grand Elder. "I appreciate this. It will definitely help us." he says with a smile. Shin relaxes and closes his eyes calming his mind. Guru places his hand on his head and for a moment can see clear into Shins mind seeing everything he has seen and knowing everything he knows a cylandrical pillar of light forms around him which encloses within him before entering his form and flaring out as an aura, at first as per usual shin feels no different until the new found power flows forth like a torrent. Shin feels the energy and seems amazed at himself. "This is... an incredible feeling." he states in amazement. "Thank you so much Guru." "Thanking me is not neccessery i merely turned the key and unlocked what was already there, what is important is what you do with it" Shin bows to him once again before waving his goodbye and stepped onto the platform with Nail. As they exited the building he stopped and turned to the Namekian guardian. "Nail, is everything alright with the Elder? He seemed, I don't know exactly how to put it, off maybe?" he says with a worried look on his face. Nail looks up towards the green sky "He is simply getting old, elder namekians tend to have an astute awareness of themselves including their impending fate, he has seen the time he will pass away from this world but not why it will happen. I suppose knowing that makes him a bit fatalistic as he knows he will soon have to pass his mantle to his sons" Shin nods and sighs. "I wish I could help but I guess that's everyone's fate in the end. I hope you can live in peace now and after he passes, I'm sure you will." Shin says with a smile before waving to him and leaping away with his Geppou skill heading back towards the village he left his weapon at. The namekains seem to have gone back to their duties tending to and harvesting the plants, the elder is sat down in the centre of the village talking to some of the younger namekians Shins sword is propped up next to him Shin lands back in the village and stretches his arms. He looks around at the peaceful village and smiles before walking over to the Elder. "I don't mean to intrude sir but can I have Kuronetsu back?" he asks politely. He looks down to the Namekian children who can't seem to make heads or tails of him. The elder looks around seemingly unable to find it (as it is located behind his staff) "Hmm odd did we out it down or perhaps we are thinking of something else" Shin scratches his head before crossing his arms. "I think I may have left it elsewhere. Sorry for bothering you sir. Thank again for the directions." he says with a smile before he takes out the time scroll once again and vanishes waving goodbye to everyone. on the other side Shin notices it takes a few seconds longer and he then feels a wooden shaft clonk the back of his head "try not to leave things behind, it will be small but that may change history especially seeing as they wont remember us when the time comes" the Kuronetsu is pushed past his ear so it lands in his hands as Bastion steps around him "you may wanna be careful or put them in a capsule or something when traveling like that as if something goes wrong erston gets the flack which means i get flack from erston" Shin laughs a little and picks up his weapon. "These are way older than capsules so I'm not sure if Capsules would work that well." he says as he places it by his side. "Also, as for flack from Erston I'm sure he gives you enough of that to run a salon about." he says comedically.